


АСМР

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ASMR, John is a Saint, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock in Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок находит свой собственный вид АСМР.





	АСМР

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ASMR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462546) by [Aelfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelfay/pseuds/Aelfay). 



− Послушай. Существует множество исследований, которые говорят, что с помощью этого стимула можно ослабить напряжение, − сказал Джон. Шерлок пристально на него посмотрел. У Джона создалось впечатление, что Шерлок был _напряжён_. Но он не был напряжён. Большое спасибо, Шерлоку было очень хорошо, это только у Джона какие-то проблемы. 

Джон недавно купил набор из шести белых маек, решив избавиться от футболок и надевать дома только майки и джинсы, как американец Джеймс Дин. Обтягивающие майки. Белые. Практически прозрачные.

Так или иначе, Шерлок не был _напряжён_. − Я не думаю, что звук того, как кто-то прорубается сквозь неньютоновскую жидкость*, что-то добавит к моему психическому здоровью, − буркнул он, и Джон вздохнул.

− Отлично! Попробуй другой звук. Должен быть тот, который заставит твой мозг немного расслабиться, − заворчал он, и Шерлок нахмурился. 

− Я сомневаюсь в этом. − Упав на диван, Шерлок повернулся спиной к Джону в белой майке. 

***

Джон храпел.

 _Не громко_ , но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы храп был слышен в два часа утра в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Держа смычок в руке, Шерлок уставился на потолок. Храп Джона был неритмичным; он не мог играть под такие звуки. 

Нахмурившись, Шерлок отложил скрипку и направился к лестнице, ведущей наверх, замерев перед тем, как открыть дверь в спальню Джона.

Джон спал без футболки или майки. Шрам был хорошо виден в свете уличного фонаря, заглядывающего в окно как странствующий и ничего не подозревающий прожектор. Для того, чтобы рассмотреть шрам, Шерлок подошёл поближе и сел на край кровати.

Грудь Джона поднималась и опускалась, и Шерлок стал наблюдать за тем, как тугая кожа натягивалась и опадала с каждым вздохом. Снова и снова.

Странное покалывание спустилось по его позвоночнику. Джон оказался прав. Этот звук и шрам, как доказательство того, что Джон выжил, странным образом успокаивали. 

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Шерлок спустился к себе и лёг спать. В этот раз заснуть удалось с лёгкостью.

***

− Ты это нашёл, − заметил Джон несколько дней спустя. − Ты, должно быть, что-то нашёл, потому что стал менее раздражительным. − Он улыбнулся Шерлоку.

Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ.

***

Это дело оказалось очень тяжёлым. Они оба были расстроены: Шерлок потому, что опоздал, а Джон потому, что не знал, как его успокоить.

Сняв пальто, Шерлок бросился к скрипке и начал извлекать из неё не самые благозвучные звуки, а Джон отправился на кухню заваривать чай. Какое-то время потом Джон сидел в кресле, слушая, как звуки становились всё более раздражительными и высокими, а затем отставил чашку.

− Пойдём, − предложил Джон, − ляжем спать.

− Ты ляжешь спать, − поправил Шерлок, но Джон покачал головой. 

− _Мы_ ляжем спать. И ты успокоишься.

Шерлок прищурился, и Джон, расставив ноги, поднял голову. 

− Наверх, Шерлок Холмс, сейчас же.

Шерлок вместо скрипки уронил челюсть, и Джон ухмыльнулся.

− Я догадался об этом на третий день. Твой АСМР**, − объяснил он. Шерлок собирался возмутиться, но потом понял то, что предложил Джон. Перед тем, как последовать за ним, он тщательно протёр канифолью смычок скрипки.

С нежностью глядя на Шерлока, Джон покачал головой и направился в спальню.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Ненью́то́новской жи́дкостью называют жидкость, при течении которой её вязкость зависит от градиента. Обычно такие жидкости сильно неоднородны и состоят из крупных молекул, образующих сложные пространственные структуры. Простейшим наглядным бытовым примером может являться смесь крахмала с небольшим количеством воды. Чем быстрее происходит внешнее воздействие на взвешенные в жидкости макромолекулы связующего вещества, тем выше вязкость жидкости.

** − АСМР (autonomous sensory meridian response − автономная сенсорная меридиональная реакция) − это неологизм, обозначающий феномен восприятия, характеризующийся приятным ощущением покалывания в затылке, распространяющегося в виде мурашек по коже шеи и спине к конечностям. Вызывают АСМР-ощущения звуковые, зрительные, тактильные или когнитивные стимулы, например:

− шёпот; тихий голос; мягкая речь  
− причмокивания ртом; цоканье языком  
− звуки ровного дыхания  
− шелест страниц  
− массаж  
− процесс макияжа, ухода, укладки волос, расчёсывания  
− лёгкие постукивания (ногтями или предметами)  
− плавные движения рук

Интенсивность и продолжительность АСМР индивидуальны у каждого человека. АСМР помогает расслабиться и заснуть.

Природа феномена АСМР пока ещё остается неясной и не имеет научного объяснения.


End file.
